Hello Serena
by Serendipity4
Summary: My first song-fic. Read and review, ppl!


"Hello Serena"  
Author: Serendipity  
Email: serendipity_100@hotmail.com  
  
  
Well, I was driving with my sister the other day and this was on the radio,   
and it COMPLETELY reminded me of Darien and Serena! I usually don't write   
song fics, and perhaps there's a reason for it, maybe I suck at it. Let me   
know, so I won't try again! Though I usually use the Japanese names (which I   
prefer, mainly because Mamoru is SO much sexier), I had to fit Serena in here  
. I altered one line, changing a name, and Serena lives in the States,   
apparently, Louisiana. Go figure.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (or some name like that),   
and, unfortunately not me. 'Callin' Baton Rouge' was written by someone who   
has made lots of money off it, possible Garth Brooks, I don't know, and is   
sung by the former.  
  
  
  
6 AM  
  
Darien furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of the blonde girl he was   
leaving, still lying in her bed, covered in rumpled sheets, and sleeping   
peacefully. Staring at the wipers as they squeegeed away the pattering   
raindrops, he sighed and felt a slight ache in his chest. Taking a hand off   
the wheel of his silver Corvette, he ran a hand through his ebony hair and   
glanced at the glowing digits of the clock again.   
  
I spent last night in the arms   
Of a girl in Louisiana   
And though I'm out on the highway   
My thoughts are still with her   
Such a strange combination of a woman and a child   
Such a strange situation stoppin' every hundred miles   
Callin' Baton Rouge   
  
It was so strange. It had been a simple out-of-town conference. None   
of this was supposed to happen. Then things had gotten out of hand at the   
party after... too much wine... The host - what was his name? - had   
introduced Darien to his wife's sister... her much YOUNGER sister...   
Serena... a fair-haired young woman with childlike innocence, mirth-filled   
blue eyes, pouty lips... After one... well, several too many glasses of   
crimson-red wine, somehow he found himself several blocks down the street, a   
blonde angel clinging to him as they made their clumsy way to her apartment...   
And... Darien groaned as he remembered the rest of the night, clutching a   
laughing pixie...  
  
A replay of last night's events   
Roll through my mind   
Except a scene or two   
Erased by sweet red wine   
And I see a truck stop sign ahead   
So I change lanes   
I need a cup of coffee   
And a couple dollars change   
Callin' Baton Rouge   
  
Remembering shimmering blue eyes, he quickly jerked the car off the road and   
pulled into a nearby service station. Ordering a black coffee, he rubbed his   
eyes and stared at the pile of change in front of him. Looking up, his navy   
eyes fixed on a pay phone. Slowly, he picked up several dimes and moved   
towards the phone, letting one tired hand lift the receiver off the hook, and  
hit the '0' button.  
  
Operator won't you put me on through   
I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge   
Hurry up won't you put her on the line   
I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time   
  
"Yes, Operator, can you please connect me to Serena Tsukino in Baton Rouge.   
It's --er, urgent."   
  
Hello Serena dear, I hope you're feelin' fine   
And it won't be long until I'm with you all the time   
But until then I'll spend my money up right down to my last dime   
Callin' Baton Rouge   
  
A sweet, tinkling voice answered the phone, as Serena's answering machine   
picked up, informing him that she wasn't able to come to the phone, but would  
call him back if he left a message. "Serena? ... It's Darien... I need to   
talk to you..." and he abruptly hung up. Grabbing his coffee, he rushed back  
to his car, muttering with frustration.  
  
  
Operator won't you put me on through   
I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge   
Hurry up won't you put her on the line   
I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time   
  
  
Ten minutes later, he passed a Motel on the side of the road, slowed, back   
up, and pulled in. Entering the dingy building with peeling paint, he   
approached the pay phone near the door. Shakily, he lifted the receiver and   
produced another dime, and hit the '0' button for the second time that day.   
"Yes, can you connect me to Serena Tsu-- er... yes." He flushed at the   
operator's recognition of his voice.   
  
  
Callin' Baton Rouge   
Sweet Baton Rouge, my Baton Rouge  
  
  
Prepared for Serena's pre-recorded voice, he was shocked when a sleepy voice   
mumbled, "Hello??"   
  
"S-Serena?" he blurted out without thinking.   
  
"Darien?"  
  
  
  
Well, I thought I'd just end this here. If anyone actually wanted a multiple-  
chapters fic to be started, I could see what I can do, buttt... for now I'll   
just leave it as a short song-fic. Remember people! If you actually want me   
to write more, review! REVIEW! Email me! I don't care! It's a great ego-boost   
to know people like your writing, so, please!!  
  
  
§erendipity.  
Email: serendipity_100@hotmail.com 


End file.
